La reina de Leviathan
by Leviathan4S
Summary: Kanata Age un ex-exorcista que se convierte en la Reina de la gran Maou Serafall Leviathan y hará todo para ayudarla y protegerla. La historia va a la par con la original y ayudará a Issei. SerafallxOc
1. Chapter 1

**Hola este es mi primer fic, en esta parte voy a contar parte de su pasado y como formó a su nobleza, si notan algunos errores de ortografía mil disculpas y bueno espero que lo disfruten**

PRÓLOGO

Todos hablan de ella como la gran Maou Serafall Leviathan, la mujer más fuerte del inframundo, sin prestar a lo que ella en verdad es, un rey digno de servir, si su personalidad infantil da mucho que decir pero cuando la situación lo amerita ella es una persona seria dispuesta a darlo todo por proteger a sus seres queridos, y gracias a su nobleza ella posee el poder suficiente para defender al inframundo.

Serafall Leviathan conocida antes como Serafall Sitri, fue una de los líderes en contra de la facción old Maou, en donde ganó bastante fama y prestigio por sus hazañas y gran poder mágico, caracterizándose por su magia de hielo y tras derrotar al descendiente de Leviathan su fama se disparó por los aires, siendo la mujer mas deseada en el inframundo y lloviendole toneladas de propuestas de compromisos.

Serafall como heredera de su casa sabía que un compromiso era inevitable y que pronto sus padres o el consejo la emparejaria con algún demonio egocéntrico.

Ella sabía que las mujeres en el Inframundo eran tratadas como objetos y simples herramientas para continuar con la especie y fue la razón que nunca se involucró con alguien y deseaba cambiar eso.

La oportunidad se le apareció cuando le ofrecieron que dejara su casa y sea la nueva Maou Leviathan, ella aceptó y junto a sus amigos Sirchez, Ajuka y Falbium fueron conocidos como los nuevos Maous.

En ese entonces Serafall seguía con su puesto con una personalidad fría y distante y solo era amable con sus 3 amigos, pero ella se sentía impotente porque a pesar de tener un muy alto puesto no podía realizar lo que tanto anhelaba ya que el consejo no lo aprobaba y durante años estuvo bastante frustrada al sentir que no había cambiado mucho las cosas, pero eso cambio cuando nació su hermana y nueva heredera a la casa Sitri, Sona, la cuál le dio las fuerzas necesarias para levantarse y con la ayuda de Ajuka pido lograr que las mujeres puedan liberarse de sus compromisos arreglados mediante el reciente raiting game, el cual fue instaurado recientemente con la implementación de las evil peaces, en donde cada demonio de clase alta se le otorgaba un set de estas para reencarnar a otros seres en demonios y así aumentar la raza demoníaca.

Gracias a eso Serafall vio a su hermana como su rayo de luz y juró que la protegería de cualquier mal.

A partir de ese día fue que la personalidad de la Maou se volvió más alegre e infantil, todo con el fin de hacer feliz la vida de su hermana, y si bien la sonrisa que mostraba era falsa, lo que ella no sabia era que pronto iba a encontrar a la persona que la haría sonreír de verdad y le cumpliría el sueño que tanto anhelaba desde que era niña, el de formar una familia, ya que al convertirse en Maou tenía que dejar de lado el amor ya que se le exigía una completa devoción por la protección, bienestar y avance del inframundo, así que se les estaba prohibido tener una relación, aunque la única excepción fue sirchez quien su novia Grayfia Lucifuge ya estaba embarazada y se le permitió que se casasen pero su hijo llevaría su antiguo título de Gremory. Pero a Serafall no le importó mucho ya que la mayoría se sus pretendientes solo la veía como un trofeo y decidió desistir en ese sueño y que en algún futuro alguien la llame mamá.

Años pasaban y Serafall seguía sin usar sus evil peaces, y aunque tuviera una tonelada de solicitudes sabía que solo eran demonios que solo querían acercarse a ella por ser la Maou.

Pero una misión la llevó a investigar unas antiguas ruinas en lo profundo del inframundo en donde se encontró con la bestia mitológica Behemoth quien la atacó y acabó con la guardia que había llevado y asi empezaron una gran batalla que duró 3 días pero de un momento a otro Behemoth se detuvo y le dijo que reconocía su fuerza y de seguir el terminaría muerto, Serafall vio sus palabras verdaderas y también alguien confiable así que le ofreció ser parte de su nobleza, él cual acepto con 2 condiciones, el asegurarle una estancia divertida con muchas emociones y el de alimentarlo siempre, aceptando esto Serafall utilizó sus 8 peones y lo volvió de su nobleza, además gracias a la ayuda de Ajuka puso un sello sobre el para ocultar su poder y tamaño, siendo solo removido si ella lo permitía, así Behemoth adoptó la forma de un joven alto con una especie de orejas de perro, pero además podía transformarse en un perro también, siendo llamado desde ese momento como Bee-chan y convertirse en la mascota del grupo, aunque eso no le gustó al principio.

Así Behemoth se convirtió en su primer siervo y este le mostró una joya rosa la cual había estado en las ruinas donde se encontraba antes y le dijo que al romperse le daría una predicción de su futuro, así Serafall decidió romperla con la esperanza de ver un futuro con su querida hermana pero lo que Behemoth le dijo fue que veía un futuro donde ella encontraría la otra mitad que tanto anhelaba y tendrían un vínculo irrompible, ella no lo entendió muy bien pero aunque Behemoth no se lo dijo, el sabía que un hombre aparecería en su vida y el lazo que tendría sería irrompible y también significaba que enfrentarán varios obstáculos.

Así los dos se dirigían al Castillo Sitri a presentarle a Behemoth a su hermana sin sospechar que en unos años aparecería un joven que daría vueltas su mundo.

Los años pasaron y su peón Behemoth ya se había adaptado a la rutina de la Maou, saliendo en misiones de cacería y ayudando al Maou Beelzebub en su investigación, así como llendo al mundo humano en su forma de perro y obteniendo mucha comida de ellos, en especial de las mujeres. Cierto día Serafall tuvo que viajar a Asgard con el objetivo de obtener relaciones diplomáticas entre el Inframundo y Asgard, ya que su puesto de Maou era el encargado de las relaciones exteriores y formar un vínculo con los dioses Nórdicos era beneficioso para el inframundo, pero lo único que encontró fue que aquellos dioses vanidosos no la tomarán en cuenta e incluso algunos trataron de ligarsela y al que era conocido como el padre de todo sólo le importaba las fiestas y no le presto atención a su petición.

No fue hasta que en los límites del territorio de Asgard ella y su comitiva se sorprendieron por un poderoso estruendo en donde Serafall ordenó que uno de sus guardias fuera a investigar, después de volver le informaron que un grupo de Valkyrias se enfrentaban a una bestia de fuego, fue entonces que ella decidió intervenir y aunque sus guardias trataron de detenerla, ella no hizo caso y les ordenó que se quedasen ahí mientras ella investigaba.

Al llegar al lugar de la batalla vio varios cuerpo quemados en el suelo y observó como solo quedaba 1 Valkyria en pie, la cual estaba a punto de ser consumida por las poderosas llamas de la bestia y fue entonces donde Serafall creó un muro de hielo y después colocando su mano en el suelo creó cadenas de hielo las cuales retenieron a la bestia dándole tiempo a la Valkyria de retirarse y así con un círculo mágico en su mano utilizó Mundus Gerarz, el cual congela al enemigo en una zona de hielo drenando su magia y dejándola sin fuerza para escapar.

Luego de derrotar a la bestia la Valkyria se presentó como Violet, una Valkyria de alto rango que se le fue encargado acabar con la bestia que fue mandado por Surtur. Ella sentía vergüenza al ver a su escuadrón masacrado en el suelo y solo se culpaba por su incompetencia como líder y hubiese preferido la muerte, a lo cual Serafall dejó a un lado su lado infantil para abofetearla y decirle no debería sentirse de esa manera y si se siente culpable por sus compañeros caídos entonces que viva por ellos, Serafall le contó como en la guerra civil había perdido a su gran amiga y en sus últimos momentos ella le dijo que viviera por ella y la siga recordando. Violet se vio asombrada del cambio repentino de personalidad de la Maou y por su determinación, así decidió que ella estaba en deuda con ella y decidió que viviría para ella a cambio de haberla salvado y porqué era alguien digna de seguir. Así Serafall la unió a su nobleza consumiendo sus 2 alfiles por su basto poder mágico y así fue que Violet juro lealtad eterna a su nuevo rey y le dijo que la ayudaría en las relaciones con Asgard ya que ella tenía bastante peso en las asambleas que se llevaban y si bien Odin era un dios bastante distraído solo era necesario atraer su atención porque sabía que a él le interesaría la alianza con el inframundo. De esa manera Serafall volvió con su comitiva relatando lo que pasó de manera alegre y presentando a su nuevo alfil Violet-chan.

Los años pasaron y Serafall encuentro una gran amiga en Violet, la cual siempre estaba sermoneadola por actitud infantil y que siempre trataba de escaparse para ir con su hermana, ya que desde que Sona decidió vivir en el mundo humano y asistir a la escuela ahí ella casi no la veía.

Fue cuando su hermana le notificó que había detenido a varios demonios renegados que recibieron ayuda externa y se volvieron más fuertes pero logró vencerlos, y le dijo que había sido una especie de demonio que provenía de Tokio y probablemente sea un youkai. Serafall decidió investigar y le pidió a su vieja amiga Yasaka permitirle paso por sus territorios, la cual acepto con tal de que después la visite un rato. Así partió con Violet ya que Behemoth se encuentraba con Ajujka ayudándolo con su investigación, mientras investigaba notó en las profundidades del bosque una extraña energía y cuando llegaron al lugar vieron a un joven que por sus ropas parecía un exorcista parado todo lastimado y a su alrededor varios tipos de bestias muertas que no habían visto nunca pero emitían la misma energía que describió su hermana. El joven se desmayó y Serafall le ordenó a Violet vigilar los alrededores, al acercarse a él, apenas estaba consciente y lo único que le dijo era si la gente del pueblo estaba bien, Serafall al recibir el reporte de Violet le respondió que si toda la gente de un pueblo cercano estaba bien, a lo cual él se alegro y le sonrió, Serafall al ver esa sonrisa tan pura y verdadera empezó a sentir algo en su pecho que no había sentido nunca, el ver como se preocupaba por los demás antes de por el mismo le hizo recordar a su gran amiga que perdió en el pasado y no pudo evitar dejar caer una lágrima y el joven al ver esto le dijo que no se podía perdonar por hacer llorar a una chica tan linda que al menos el se puede ir en paz sabiendo que el resto esta bien y le pidió que sonriera ya que se quería ir con la imagen de ese bello ángel ante sus ojos luego de decir eso el cerro los ojos.

Esa palabras dejaron a Serafall sin aliento y un gran calor quemando en su pecho y son compararla con un ángel no le cayó bien notó plena sinceridad en sus palabras cosa que no veía en la mayoría que solo quería adularla, y fue así que ella decidió reencarnarlo pero cuando probó su pieza de caballero esta no reaccionó así que necesitaba más y fue cuando decidió usar a su reina y fue cuando reaccionó, ella pensó que él debe tener un gran potencial mágico.

Al regresar Violet el joven despertó y se sorprendió de estar vivo y le agradeció y se presentó como Kanata Age un exorcista de alto rango, y pensó que ellas eran ángeles y les agradeció pero cuando le respondieron que eran demonios y el se desplomó más aún cuando descubrió que su salvadora era uno de los 4 Maous y ahora el era su sirviente, Serafall se preocupó por su reacción, pero después se recuperó como si nada hubiera pasado y les dijo que no importaba si son demonios o que ellas eran buenas personas y solo eso le bastaba.

Después de eso Kanata escribió a la iglesia su renuncia y decidió seguir a su nuevo rey al inframundo, en donde le juro su eterna lealtad arrodillandose y besándole la mano.

Y después de varios meses Kanata se volvió muy habilidoso y lo que más sorprendió a todos fue cuando un tesoro del inframundo que se encontraba sellada empezó a reaccionar y se liberó de su encierro y adoptó la forma de una espada negra y se dirigió hacia el, brillando y envolviendolo y asustando a Serafall pero al rato salió como si nada sintiéndose raro y de la nada de su mano salió un rayo negro y al ver su esencia Violet notó que ese rayo tenia propiedades God Slayer pero al momento de seguir fueron llamados por el consejo el cual estaba en alboroto por la desaparición de la reliquia y al enterarse de que estaba en posesión de un reciente reencarnado y ex miembro de la Iglesia estaban enojados porque si bien formaba parte de la nobleza de Serafall había la posibilidad de que desertara y volviera a la iglesia con la reliquia, a lo cual Serafall se oponía diciendo que el jamás haría algo como eso pero las cosas no iban bien y esto podría llevar a conflictos internos a la larga y ésto debilitaria el equilibrio que ella y los otros Maous trataban de mantener y así en una habitación privada

-Kaa-chan todos están exaltados porque posees la reliquia y no están conformes acerca de tu pasado y creen que nos traicionaras

-Eso es imposible yo jamás haría algo como eso en especial a usted Serafall-sama

-Si lo sé pero esos tontos ancianos no lo pueden ver y de seguir así, esto nos podría llevar a conflictos internos de nuevo

-Veo que esto es especial

-Así es Kaa-chan si bien antes no tenía la forma de una espada, era una reliquia que se obtuvo durante la Gran guerra de facciones y posee un enorme poder mágico, la cual de necesitarse serviría para proteger al inframundo como un escudo

-Ya veo, entonces siendo así no quiero causarle problemas Serafall-sama

Así Kanata se sacó su abrigo y se arrodilló exponiendo su cabeza

-¿Qué estás haciendo Kaa-chan?

-Lo necesario, si yo soy la razón de este conflicto por favor tome mi cabeza recupere la reliquia

-¡¿Pero que estas diciendo?!

-Mi vida le pertenece desde el momento en que me salvó, y le dije que haría lo necesario para ayudarla

-No jamás haría eso, tu eres mi preciada reina

-Pero si mo calma las cosas, esto solo va a empeorar, acaso no me dijo que quería formar un futuro en donde todos seamos iguales

-Pero….

-No lo dude, le ofrezco mi vida con todo gusto para que usted siga adelante con sus sueño y me iría en silencio sin decir nada porque seguro eso le traería más dolor

-Bueno es suficiente- Esas fueron las palabras del Maou Sirchez Lucifer quien venia a informarles de que habían estado siendo observados y todos en el consejo aprobaron que sería beneficioso que el mantenga la reliquia para el bien del inframundo. Así Kanata juró delante de todos dar todo de sí por el inframundo y por su ama Serafall Leviathan.

Ya 7 meses después de lo ocurrido todos vivían en armonía y Kanata aprendía más a usar su nuevo poder y lidiar con su ama ya que siempre se metía en su habitación a dormir sin nada puesto, aunque luego era detenida por Violet.

Después Serafall fue a ayudar a su hermana al mundo humano debido a que se le escapó un demonio renegado bastante peligroso, pero cuando lo encontraron este ya había sido derrotado por una chica de largo pelo negro y llevaba una katana y una pistola, pero se la veía bastante lastimada y triste. Después de escucharla entendieron que antes de que llegarán su familia había sido asesinada por el demonio y ella apenas y pudo derrotarlo pero se sentía impotente por haber tenido la fuerza para protegerlos, al llegar Sona ellas decidieron contarle sobre lo sobrenatural y al mismo tiempo Sona se disculpa con lágrimas en los ojos ya que había sido su descuido e inexperiencia lo que llevo a que el demonio escapara, pero ella no la culpó y solo le dijo que fue su propia falta de poder y culpar a otros no traería a sus padres de vuelta, así se presentó como Seo Yuri y fue cuando Serafall le ofreció que sea su caballero y así tendría más poder y podría proteger a los demás para que esto no vuelva a pasar, lo cual Yuri acepto y dijo que daría todo de sí para servirla y proteger a todos.

Así tiempo después Yuri ya se había acostumbrado a ser demonio lo que mejoró considerablemente sus habilidades.

Luego de eso Serafall decio comprar una casa cerca de los departamentos usados por su hermana para que su nobleza viva allí y estar más cerca de su hermanita, fue unos días después de mudarse cuando en una batalla contra un demonio renegado Yuri se topo con un cazarecompenzas que fue contratado para eliminar a lo que estaba acechando el lugar de su cliente, y le gritó a Yuri que había robado a su presa y fue entonces que se avalanzo con unas cuchillas en las manos contra Yuri, seguían luchando pero esta no era rival para Yuri, siguiente hasta que fueron detenidos por Kanata, quien vio potencial en ella y al escuchar sus historia sobre que solo realizaba esos trabajos para poder mantenerse, decidió llevarla con Serafall diciéndole que sería una gran adición a su nobleza. Así Serafall acepto ya que confiaba en su reina y la chica se presentó como Seulbi Lee, una chica de la estatura de Serafall con un cabello corto de color rosa, y así ella aceptó y fue su segundo caballero, además juro que derrotaria a Yuri.

Así con el tiempo se volvió una gran amiga de Yuri y rival, pero Yuri estaba alegre por ser parte de esta nueva familia y veía a Seulbi como una hermana pequeñ.

Ya pasado un año Kanata y Behemoth fueron ascendidos a demonios de clase alta, y Kanata ya manejaba su poder y fue conocido como la reina masculina más fuerte. Mientras que Violet, Yuri y Seulbi llegaron a demonios de clase media.

Todos eran una gran familia y las chicas estaban unidas para ayudar a Serafall con su amor con Kanata. Si bien Serafall se encontraba bastante ocupada debido a su puesto, ella siempre estaba al pendiente de ellos, así pasó el tiempo y fueron conocidos por todo el inframundo y se encargaron de ayudar a Sona con su nobleza.

 **Este es recién el prólogo de mi fic espero que les guste y en el próximo cap empezará la historia, creo que lo subiré pronto, sin mas que decir me despido**


	2. Chapter 2

Hola a todos este es el primer cap de mi fic espero que les y acepto sugerencias 😊

Después de la batalla contra Kokabiel, todo el grupo Gremory se prepararon para el día de los padres en la Academia Kuo y de después de un encuentro con el Hakuryuukou se dirigieron a la Academia donde escucharon un alboroto dentro del gimnasio

-Se ve que las cosas están muy movidas por allá  
-Tiene razón Buchou pero escuché que gritaban algo de chica mágica

-Podrá ser... - Rías ya tenía una ligera idea de quién podría ser y cuando entraron vieron a Saji dispersado a la gente y a una chica de coletas disfrazada de Maho Shojo al lado de un joven alto de pelo negro. Pero antes de decir algo la presidenta del consejo estudiantil Sona Sitri entra para saber que pasaba pero al verla solo puso una cara pálida

-¡SOOONAAAA - CHAN !Grita Serafall mientras atrapa a su hermana en un abrazo

-¡Por qué no me contaste sobre la observación de clases, casi ataque al Cielo por no haber sido informado!- Serafall comienza a bombardear a su hermana con más preguntas y avergüenza incondicionalmente a su hermana frente a todos los estudiantes.

-¡Si te lo dijera, vendrias y empezarias a avergonzarme frente a todos los estudiantes!- Sona lucha por escapar de sus abrazos

-Por supuesto que no So-tan, ¡tenía que agradecerle a Kaa-chan por contarme sobre la observación de clases y evitar que atacara el Cielo!- Dijo Serafall mientras miraba al joven a su lado

Así se ve como las dos hermanas continúan abrazándose entre sí, Serafall continuaba con los abrazos y decía cuánto echaba de menos a su hermana mientras Sona luchaba por escapar de los abrazos de su hermana y diciendo lo avergonzada que estaba.

Después de escapar de sus abrazos, Sona puso sus manos en sus caderas y miró al joven.

-¿Qué?- Pregunta el joven

-¿Por qué le dijistes, prometiste que no lo harias?-

-Bueno, verás, intenté esconderlo pero ...- el joven lo decía por lo bajo mientras miraba a Serafall

-No puedo esconder nada de ella, lo siento mucho Sona-san- Dijo el joven inclinándose un poco para mostrar respeto por la heredera Sitri

Sona mira a Serafall, luego al joven antes de soltar un suspiro  
-Bueno, no es enteramente tu culpa ya que a ti te gus...-? !

-¡No me pasa eso con ella!- Grita el joven cerrando la boca de Sona con la mano.

-¿De qué están hablando ustedes dos?- Preguntaba Serafall mientras aparecía de la nada

-¡Nada!- Grita el joven mientras quita la mano de la boca de Sona.

-¿Estás seguro, So-tan estaba gritando y por qué tu cara esta roja?- Pregunta Serafall mientras se acerca demasiado a su rostro.

-¿Tuviste fiebre o hay algo mal?- Pregunta Serafall mientras se pone de puntillas y comienza a tocarle la frente y las mejillas.

-N-No, ¡estoy perfectamente bien!- Dijo el joven al retirar sus manos y nota que Sona intenta escabullirse de Serafall.

-Mirade Sera-chan, ¡Sona quiere que juegues con ella!- Dijo el joven apuntando a Sona que intentaba escapar usando la puerta trasera del gimnasio.

Serafall viendo este comienzo corrió tras ella mientras Sona trataba desesperadamente de esconderse de su hermana.

Punto de vista de Kanata (el joven)

Dejé escapar un suspiro cuando Serafall corrió detrás de su hermana; debe ser difícil para Sona tener una hermana mayor tan infantil. ¿Cómo lo sé? Bueno, me convierti en la Reina de cierto Leviathan infantil. No fue fácil, antes de convertirme en un demonio, solía formar parte de la iglesia como un exorcista. Siempre fui enviado a misiones de alto rango ya que se me consideraba muy habilidoso y fuerte a temprana edad, incluso había sido escogido para ser el As del Arcángel Gabriel, el ángel más bello del cielo, claro que esto último Serafall no sabe, por alguna razón tiene una gran rivalidad con ella.

Así que un día, me enviaron a otra misión de alto rango para matar a un monstruo que ha estado aterrorizando a un pueblo. La pelea fue intensa pero logré completar la misión, pero la desventaja es que estaba gravemente herido y ni siquiera puedia moverme. Así que me tendí en el suelo esperando la muerte, pero ella vino y me salvó.

Al principio, pensé que ella era un ángel que vino a salvarme, pero resulta ser que ella era un demonio, qué ironía. Aún así, estaré en deuda con ella por salvarme. Es por eso que he decidido protegerla y servirla hasta la última gota de mi sangre. No me llaman la reina masculina más fuerte por nada y es porque porto una espada oscura que se encontraba sellada en el inframundo, pero por alguna razón vino hacia mi y pude blandirla además de darme poderes de God Slayer.

-Encantada de verte aquí Kanata-san- dijo una voz detrás de mí. Me doy vuelta y lo primero que veo es rojo, con una sonrisa de saludo.

-Encantado de verte también, Rias- me hizo un gesto con la cabeza y su nobleza detrás de ella. -Veo que te has conseguido unos nuevos sirvientes-.

-¡Oh, casi lo olvido! No estabas allí en mi primer raiting game, me dijeron que estaba en una misión lidiando con demonios callejeros.

-Sí, yo no estaba, me disculpo profundamente por eso- le dije inclinándome un poco ante la heredera Gremory.

-No, está bien, teniendo en cuenta que Serafall-sama te dio la misión- dijo mientras agitaba la mano  
-De todos modos, permítanme presentarles a mis nuevos sirvientes. Este es..- Ella estaba a punto de presentarme a sus nuevos sirvientes, pero la interrumpí

-Issei Hyoudou, un peón, 17 años y el portador del Boosted Gear, también conocido como el sekiryuutei y sorprendentemente un pervertido. Asia Argento, un obispo, de 17 años y portador de un Sacred Gear . Por último, Xenovia Quarta, un caballero, de 17 años y el portador de Durandal que puede ir a la par con la espada sagrada Excalibur. Antiguo exorcista y entrenado personalmente por Griselda, que fue una de los 5 mejores exorcistas. Seguro que tienes siervos interesantes Rias-san-

El nuevo sirviente me mira con los ojos abiertos mientras los demás solo se ríen de sus reacciones. Después de superar el shock, comienzan a bombardearme con preguntas.

-¡Espera, no soy un pervertido!

-¿Cómo sabes que tengo un Sacred Gear ?

-¿Cómo sabes sobre Durandal y Griselda?

Les levanto las manos para detenerlos mientras contesto a sus preguntas

-Primero que nada, Issei eres un pervertido porque sigues mirando el pecho de Rias cada vez que camina desde que entraste. En segundo lugar se que tiene un Sacred Gear porque a Rias-san le gusta rodearse de gente con habilidades y por último, Griselda siempre me habló de su alumna y de cómo maneja a Durandal - dije con calma mientras doblaba los brazos.

-El es Kanata Age era un exorcista y uno de los más fuertes también, es conocido como la reina masculina más fuerte- Rias les dice a su nobleza.  
-Y... futuro cuñado de Sona-

-¡¿QUÉ ?!-Los otros me gritan por la declaración de Rias

-Whoa, whoa, espera, ¿desde cuando estoy de acuerdo con esto ?!-

-Admítelo Kanata-san tienes sentimientos por Serafall-sama ¿no?- Pregunta Rias de una manera burlona, desde que me uní a Serafall, siempre pasamos mucho tiempo juntos, ya que yo era su segundo al mando y alguien tiene que estar allí para detener sus actitudes y berrinches.

-Ara, ara, realmente estoy celosa de Serafall-sama en este momento- Entonces Akeno decide unirse a Rias con la burla, no voy a admitir que tengo sentimientos por Serafall, pero ella es mi rey y yo sirviente es normal para un sirviente sacrificarse por su rey y hacer de todo siempre que sea aceptable, pero eso es todo, nada más y nada menos.

-Ehhh que malo eres Kaa-chan- ella empieza a decir eso mientras me abraza pero por alguna razón podía ver un poco de tristeza en sus ojos, tal vez haya sido mi imaginación

-Ohh vaya a donde vas Sona- Rías lo dice en voz alta, realmente esta disfrutando eso. En eso veo como Serafall se desprende de mi y va tras Sona, quien sale corriendo  
-Bueno Rias-san me despido, tengo que seguirlas y por cierto vi a tu padre y a. sirchez-sama buscándote será mejor que no los hagas esperar- lo dije en tono burlón y pude ver que puso una cara pálida

Ya terminando el día Kanata y Serafall decidieron volver a casa ya que Sona se las ingenio y desapareció. Si bien Serafall es un Maou y tiene que estar en el inframundo la mayor parte del tiempo, su nobleza vive en una casa en Kuoh, más que nada para poder tener una excusa de estar cerca de su hermana y así cuidarla

-Hola a todos mi queridos siervos  
-Ohh ya regresaron que bueno y díganme ¿nos trajeron algo?- la que hablaba era uno de sus caballeros Yuri Seo, una persona muy energíca  
-Claro que si, miren les traje bastantes dulces que encuentre- decía Serafall sacando una bolsa y poniéndose a festejar con Yuri

-Espera un momento de donde sacaste eso- Kanata gritaba alterado

-No te preocupes Kaa-chan estaba en un puesto de la escuela y como tenían bastante decidí tomar algunos -  
-Eso era de la cafetería de la escuela, lo que hiciste es robar- Kanata empezó a regañar a su rey

-Vaya y pensar que es una de las 4 Maous- la que hablaba era su otro caballero Seulbi Lee una chica bastante sería cuando se trata de realizar trabajo y la autoproclamada rival de Yuri

-No seas así Sel-chan y ayudame-  
-Lo siento ahora estoy ocupada pero me hubiera gustado ver la cara de Sona jaja- Seulbi reía mientras seguía viendo la televisión

En ese momento entra una mujer cargando un perro inconsciente  
-Serafall-sama bienvenida - la que hablaba era la alfil de la Maou

-Hola Violet-chan y ¿Porque tienes a Bee-chan así?-  
-Hay no puede ser lo hizo otra vez- Kanata hablaba mientras ponía una mano en su cara

-Así es se transformó y se metió en las casas de los vecinos y empezó a comerse todo y tuve que ir a disculparme y traerlo- Violet se la veía bastante enojada

\- Bueno bueno solo tenia hambre pero se ve que le diste un buen castigo Violet-chan -

Así el perro se despertó y volvió a transformarse en un humano con orejas de perro

-Ohh Serafall volviste y veo que trajiste comida, muchas gracias- Así el que hablaba era Behemoth el peón de Serafall, el cual se abalanzaba a comer junto con Yuri

-Se ve que no aprendiste nada- Kanata hablaba bastante serio  
-No seas tan amargado y dime disfrutaste tu cita con Serafall- preguntó Behemoth sonrojado a Kanata y a Serafall

-De que hablas solo fuimos a ver a Sona-san, nada más, ¿no es así Sera-chan? - Kanata giró a ver a Serafall pero esta estaba con una cara enojada

-Eh ¿Qué sucede?  
-Nada- respondió Serafall dejando confundido a Kanata  
-Serafall-sama recuerde que ya tiene que volver al inframundo para arreglar las cosas para la reunión de las 3 facciones que será así en Kuoh

-Si lo sé Violet-chan, seguramente sirchez-chan debe estar informadole a Rias-chan ahora mismo y So-tan ya lo sabe-  
-Eso quiere decir que seguro vamos a estar encargados de la seguridad - Preguntaba Seulbi

-Si yo estaré al lado de Serafall y los demás estarán en los alrededores- el que hablaba era Kanata  
-Si me esforzare por Serafall-sama - decía Violet

-Jaja el príncipe siempre al lado de su princesa- hablaba con tono burlón Yuri  
-No cambies lo que digo, es mi trabajo como su reina- gritaba Kanata

-Bueno mis queridos siervos es hora de partir, nos veremos el día de la reunión - Serafall se iba en un círculo de transporte agitando las manos

-Bueno ya se fue habrá que prepararnos bien, no se porque pero presiento que algo va a pasar- Seulbi hablaba seriamente

-Si será lo mejor, además ese día Behemoth estará en el inframundo ayudando a Ajuka-sama- decía Kanata

-Bueno esperemos que no suceda nada- hablaba Yuri  
-Bien vamos todos por ahora descansamos

Así todos se dispusieron a descansar y prepararse para la reunión de las facciones sin sospechar lo que se avecinaba

Castillo Gremory

Se encuentraban hablando Serafall y Sirzechs en su oficina por unos asuntos que él tenía que informarle y entregarle.

-Bueno Serafall eso es todo lo que tenía para decirte sobre la reunión de las facciones que se va a realizar en Kuoh- Sirzechs hablaba un tanto nervioso como si no pudiera decir otra cosa más

-Gracias Sirzechs-chan ahora podré ver a So-tan y a mi adorado Kaa-chan más tiempo- Serafall lo decía muy alegremente

-Si...bueno hay algo más  
-Mmm que puede ser te veo algo nervioso?  
-No...solo que tengo que entregarte eso para Kanata-kun- y así le entrega un gran sobre que parecía contener una gran cantidad de papeles

-Ahhh no me digas que es más trabajo! - Pero al abrirlo se llevo una gran sorpresa al ver una gran cantidad de solicitudes de compromisos de varias familias importantes del inframundo

En eso se podía notar cómo el aire se congelaba lentamente y cuando Sirzechs miró a Serafall pudo notar un gran enojo de ella

-Me puedes decir que son todas estas cosas  
-Bueno Serafall...como ves son solicitudes de compromisos...-Pero antes de poder terminar fue interrumpido

-Eso ya lo se, lo que quiero saber es porque quieres que le entregue esto a Kaa-chan!  
-Serafall sabes que desde que Kanata-kun se volvió un demonio de clase alta se volvió muy popular y sumándole su gran poder y habilidad y además que tiene una de las reliquias del inframundo, que clan no querria tenerlo en su familia, sabes como son.

-Y crees que voy a permitir que alguna de esas perras lo aparte de mi lado solo porque quieren su poder o por la fama que les traería , eso jamás, él es el único al que amo y lo voy a protegerlo !

-Puedo entenderlo perfectamente tu reacción pero eso no significa que el vaya a aceptar alguno de esos compromisos, se perfectamente que solo estaría a tu lado

-Si, lo se pero me irrita el solo pensar que alguna de esas perras trate de seducirlo

-Y dime porque no simplemente le dices lo que sientes, sabes que si bien por nuestra posición de Maou no podemos tener una relación, lo podrían mantener en secreto y sabes bien que nosotros los apoyaremos

-Si, se que lo harían, Falbium, Ajuka y tu son mis mas grandes amigos y si bien nos alejamos un poco debido a que nos convertimos en Maous, se que puedo contar con ustedes

-Entonces qué te detiene?  
-Ahhhh sabes lo correcto que es y si bien me encanta eso de él, también me complica bastante, además cada vez que le digo lo que siento no me toma enserio y piensa que estoy jugando - Serafall lo decía con cierto disgusto

-Jajaja si es muy propio de él pero también es porque tienes esa actitud todo el tiempo y por eso no se da cuenta jajaja

Sirzechs reía mientras Serafall se quejaba por sus risas y entonces Grafya apareció en la habitación

-Ohh Grayfia-chan  
-Grayfia si estas aquí supongo que ya es hora

-Así si Sirzechs-sama es hora de visitar a su hermana  
-Ohh irás con Rias-chan, dale mis saludos!  
\- Si lo haré bueno eso es todo te veré en la reunión  
-Si yo también me iré, estaré con Kaa-chan y el resto de mi nobleza

Así ambos Maous se despidieron y partieron cada uno a su destino

Ciudad de Kuoh

Kanata se encontraba caminando hasta encontrarse con una persona conocida

-Hola Hyodou Issei ñ, ¿como estas?  
-Ehhh tu eres la reina de Serafall-sama, ¿Que haces por aquí?

-Bueno en realidad vivo cerca de aquí con el resto de la nobleza de Sera-chan  
-Vaya pero porque en este ciudad?  
-Creo que con lo que viste ayer no es necesario que te diga por quien es la razón

-Si tienes razón jeje. Pero que envidia tener una relación con tu maestra debe ser lo mejor, ah poder hacer todo tipo de cosas, ojala yo tuviera ese tipo de relación con Rías Buchou- empezaba a lamentarse el sekiryuutei

-Espera!, quien dice que tenemos ese tipo de relación, ella es mi maestra  
-Si pero se ven bastante cercanos y por lo que dijo Rías Buchou pensé... - antes de que pudiera terminar Kanata le había tapado la boca con su mano

-Escucha eso solo lo dijo para molestarme, entiendes?  
-Ohh bueno pero eso no quita que no te guste cierto?

-Ehh, bueno... se que es linda y toso pero es mi maestro y no debo tener esos pensamientos de ella  
-Entonces admites que te gusta

-No...no es lo que quise decir  
-Esta bien es entendible, lo puedo entender, el ser abrazado todos los días y sentir sus oppais debe ser lo mejor

-Sabes me estas molestando con esos comentarios sobre Sera y además ella es así es parte de lo que es, es por eso que me g...agrada

-Jajaja estabas apunto de admitirlo  
-Como sea, por cierto escuché de tu pelea con Raiser Pheonix, realmente te luciste vemciendolo y llevandote a Rias-san

-Ehh si gracias pero de haber tenido más poder no habríamos perdido el raiting game en primer lugar y no tendría que haber sacrificado mi brazo- Issei lo decía bastante frustrado

-Ya veo quieres ser más fuerte  
-Si no quiero volver a ver llorar a Rías Buchou-issei lo dijo tan determinado que sorprendía a Kanata y al ver su coraje decidió una cosa

-Bien entonces que te parece entrenar conmigo para fortalecerte?  
-Que?! enserio harias eso  
-Si, se perfectamente como te sientes y además será bueno para mi también

-Si claro hagamoslo entrenamos juntos y protejamos las oppais de nuestras amas  
-Bueno yo no lo diría de ese modo jeje

-Ahhhh eres Kanata Age la reina de Leviathan-sama  
Al girarse ambos vieron como Xenovia se acercaba a ellos

-Xenovia estabas por aquí  
-Tu eres la caballero de Rias-san no es así?  
-Si y tu en ex-exorcista de élite, el gran Kanata Age, incluso mi maestra Griselda me dijo que el Cielo te había convocado.

-Vaya enserio?  
-Si pero no pude asistir debido a que me enfrenté a una bestia descomunal y terminé gravemente a pesar de haberlo derrotado y fue entonces que Serafall me rescató y bueno el resto es historia

-Increíble te paso algo parecido a mi  
-Si Irina se sintió devastada tras escuchar la noticia de declararse desaparecido en acción  
-Supongo que debí preocuparía bastante

-Ehhh, ¿Conocías a Irina? - Preguntaba confundido Issei por su amiga de la infancia  
-Conocerlo Irina no para de hablar de él, ella realmente te quería  
-Si ella muy cariñosa y divertida, me divertía bastante cuando entrenabamos juntos

En eso Xenovia aparta a Issei y le comenta en voz baja  
-Como conoces a Irina desde pequeño sabes que ella no era muy femenina que digamos  
-Si es más siempre pensé que era un chico  
-Bueno cuando la conocí también lo pense, siempre usaba el cabello corto y sus actitudes eran las de un chico

-Enserio, pero no entiendo porqué me estas contando esto  
-Verás Kanata-san fue la razón de su cambio, al parecer el notó de inmediato que era una chica y le dijo que debía tener más cuidado consigo misma

-Espera me estas diciendo que...  
-Así es, es lo que piensas ella quedo deslumbrada con él y sumándole su actitud justa, gran capacidad de pelea y devoción por la Iglesia la llevó a admirarlo y con el tiempo se enamoró de él

-Y pensar que fue la razón de su cambio, entonces debió haber sufrido mucho cuando desapareció  
-Si ella no lo quería aceptar porque jamás se lo encontró y ella estaba decidida a terminar su entrenamiento para ir a buscarlo, pero cuando recibió la bendición para blandir su excalibur nos mandaron aquí y bueno ya sabes lo que pasó

En eso Kanata cansado de esperar se les acerca  
-Oigan que tanto hablan ustedes dos  
-Ehh nada Kanata-san- decía Issei bastante nervioso  
-Si no te preocupes  
-Bueno arreglemos los tiempos para arreglar Issei y llamame Kanata, somos amigos después de todo  
-Ah claro Kanata  
-Esperen entrenamiento?  
-Si Kanata y yo vamos a entrenar juntos  
-Si es así también me gustaría participar, me gustaría ver la fuerza de la reina masculina más fuerte - Xenovia hablaba bastante energíca

-Claro mientras más seamos mejor  
Así los tres acordaron encontrarse 3 dias a la semana y decidieron ir cada uno a sus casas, no sin antes Xenovia decirle algo

-Antes de irme deberías avisarle a Irina que estas bien, no sabes lo que sufrió cuando se entero que deaapareciste  
-Si entiendo pero sabes que como demonio, ahora no puedo contactarme con ella pero te prometo que lo haré no te preocupes por es

-Bien entonces me retiro  
-Si cuidate

Antes de poder llegar a su casa Kanata sintió como alguien lo seguía y podía sentir algo familiar viniendo de esa persona. Así decidió desviarse e ir a un lugar apartado

-Nose quien seas pero será mejor que te reveles ahora mismo

En eso una chica de pelo rosado que vestía una capa bajo desde lo más alto y se paro enfrente de Kanata

-¿Quien eres y porqué me estabas siguiendo?  
-Mi nombre es Meredy y la razón de estar siguiendote es porque somos iguales

-¿A que te refieres?  
-Al igual que tu yo también me convertí en una God Slayer y mi elemento es el del agua  
-También eres una God Slayer -Kanata estaba bastante sorprendido por sus palabras  
-Veo que te sorprendió el saber que no eres el único, hoy somo vine a ver como eres y por ahora te diré que en total son 5 los God Slayer

-Estás diciendo que hay otros 3 igual que nosotros  
-Así es, aunque desconozco el paradero de 2 yo estoy en grupo con uno y queremos que te nos unas

-Lo siento pero soy un siervo de la Maou Leviathan y le juré lealtad, así que no tengo ninguna intención de abandonarla  
-Veo que los demonios te tienen sometido  
-No te equivoques yo estoy a su lado por mi propia voluntad

-Ya veo bueno tampoco te voy a abligar pero si cambias de opinión puedes llamarme elevando tu poder mientras estés solo, todavía tengo cosas que hacer en esta ciudad, nos vemos.

-Espera un momento...- Pero sin dejarle terminar Meredy se había ido dejándolo con varias dudas

Ya en su casa vio que no se encontraba nadie y por las notas que le dejaron, Yuri y Seulbi estaban cazando demonios fugitivos en la zona, Behemoth había salido a buscar buenos restaurantes para comer y Violet estaba con Serafall, de esa manera se dispuso a ir a su habitación y dormir pensando en lo que le había dicho Meredy sobre otros God Slayer

-Bueno sera mejor que no le cuente nada a Serafall por ahora, es mejor dormir y pensarlo después  
Pasó el tiempo y Kanata sintió como le costaba moverse y en su espalda sintió algo cálido y blando y cuando se dió vuelta vio a Serafall completamente desnuda frente a él  
-Se...Sera porque estas en mi cama desnuda

-Ahh Kaa-chan despertaste!, sólo quería disfrutar un buen rato con mi adorada reina  
-Si pero para que me pusiste estos sellos en las manos y los pies- gritaba exaltado Kanata

-Ehhh sabía que intentarías escaparte así que tomé algunas precauciones jeje- de esa manera Serafall se le empezó a acercar hasta tenerla cara a cara

-Espeera un momento Sera yo...

-Nada de eso Kaa-chan vamos a pasar un buen tiempo de caridad los 2 solos

Serafall se acercaba más a Kanata pero de pronto la puerta explota y aparece La Valkyria Violet bastante irritada

-Serafall-sama con que aquí estaba!  
-Eh Violet-chan porque interrumpistes, estábamos profezando nuestro amor en estos momentos

-Eso no es cierto yo ni siquiera puedo moverme-gritaba Kanata  
-Eso no importa se desapareció de la nada y me dejó todos los documentos que debía firmar  
-Bueno pensé que ya los había revisado jeje

-Nada de eso ahora mismo viene y los revisa usted misma además de que debe informarle a Sona-sama sobre la reunión de las facciones y prepararse para ello

Así Violet comenzó a arrastrar a Serafall mientras esta hacia un berrinche

-Va a ver una reunión de las facciones?  
-Así es Kaa-chan justo estaba por contartelo hasta que nos interrumpieron- Mientras decía eso a Kanata y Violet se les cayó una gota 💧 de la cabeza

-Bueno eso es inesperado  
-Así es Kaa-chan se va a hablar sobre el incidente con Kokabiel pero más que nada sobre una alianza entre las 3 facciones

-Enserio! Eso sería grandioso  
-Así es pero primero se tiene que ver el tema de Kokabiel ya que hay varios que piensan como él - Violet hablaba bastate sería

-Estoy segura que todo va a salir bien Violet-chan  
-Si yo también espero eso Sera  
-Bien es hora de que termine su trabajo Serafall-sama, nos vemos después Kanata será mejor que también te prepares, nosotros seremos los guardias así que será mejor que estés listo, la reunión será mañana  
-Entiendo

Y sin previo aviso Violet se llevó a Serafall para que terminará su trabajo y se preparase para la reunión y dejando a Kanata en su habitación

-Así que mañana será la reunión, pero porque presiento que algo va a suceder, bueno sera mejor no pensar mal y más importante aun...  
-Alguien me puede liberar! - Kanata gritaba por los sellos de Serafall aún puestos en su cuerpo

Y así todo el mundo se le fue informado sobre la reunión y preparándose para el día de mañana


End file.
